Tinkerbell (WOW)
|origin = Neverland |relationship = |cartoon = The Shaman (voice) Shattered Dreams (physically) |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back |italian = Veronica Puccio |duart = Brittany Pressley}} Queen Tinkerbell is the main of the first season and briefly in the second season of World of Winx. Appearance |-|Fairy Form= Tinkerbell has blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a long white dress and has butterfly-like wings outlined in gold. She also has pointy ears, yellow eye shadow on, and pale lips. |-|Dark Form= She has pale skin with dark make-up on, brown eyes, and has pointy ears. Her hair is black in a high bun. She wears a black choker with a gem on the front, a sliver crown with red gem and red thorn vines around it, and wears a black dress thats short in the front and long in the back. She has dark pants on with slits on them, and dark magenta heels that match her cape of the same color. Personality Pre-Series Queen Tinkerbell ruled over the realm of Neverland peacefully. At some point, a young man named Peter Pan arrived in Neverland and quickly became well liked and admired by every one of the denizens—everyone except Captain Hook and his band of pirates, who all saw Peter Pan as nothing more than an arrogant showboat only interested in himself. Queen Tinkerbell in particular admired Peter Pan so much to the point of falling in love with him, believing that the two would be together forever, but her feelings were never returned. To make matters worse, Peter Pan suddenly left Neverland never to return after being convinced to grow up with his last remaining friend, Wendy Darling. Peter's leave, coupled with how he never returned her feelings, caused the fairy queen to become bitter with him and the world around her to a point where her pure magic became corrupted, turning into dark magic. She then laid waste to Neverland, turning it into a dark and desolate island, and left her subjects to live in constant fear of her and her shadows. At some point, Tinkerbell gave Jim his youth through her magic, only to later banish him from Neverland for conspiring against her. She would also try her hand at corrupting the spirit of Neverland's forests, only to fail and have the spirit continually elude her and her shadows. At some point, she also lost her voice, and resorted to abducting talented young adults to further strengthen herself, believing that she could "get back the dream she had lost" from stealing their talents and dreams. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= Tinkerbell is first alluded to in the episode "Shattered Dreams" after the Shaman had been apprehended by the Winx. During their interrogation of him, the Shaman confesses to working under the Queen of the World of Dreams, the one responsible for kidnapping Yu, which also reveals to the girls that she had been the Talent Thief they had been searching for ever since the start of their investigation. The Shaman also goes on to explain that the Queen's motives remain a mystery to him and that she only tells her underlings who to kidnap. Before the Winx can learn more from the Shaman, they are interrupted by Lorelei constantly trying to let herself into the Winxmobile, which prompts them to hide the Shaman away and meet Lorelei outside to prevent her from catching any hints of their magical secrets. With the Shaman now all alone, Tinkerbell takes control of his shadow to praise him on successfully bringing Yu to her, but also reprimanded him for not being able to open a portal into the World of Dreams himself. When the Shaman reveals that his Magic Watch had been stolen by Jim, Tinkerbell becomes enraged with how he let that happen and briefly laments over how disappointing she finds the Shaman to be as a subordinate when he starts groveling. Changing the subject, Tinkerbell tasks the Shaman with kidnapping another talent; specifically, the one that the Winx will be drawn to searching out, and warns him not to make any mistakes this time as she breaks him out of the Morphix handcuffs Aisha had placed on him. She then disappears along with the Shaman after he uses one of his magical stones to vanish in a puff of red smoke. Tinkerbell appears once more at the very end of the episode in a clearing in the World of Dreams to confront the Shaman on his latest failure; this time in the flesh. She dismisses the Shaman's claims of her "pulling him back too early" by claiming that his time was up but, since he did complete half of his tasks by bringing her Yu, Tinkerbell decides to show him half of her mercy by allowing him to stay in the World of Dreams under one condition. This condition is that the Shaman is demoted through the confiscation of his magic stones, which she makes the Crocodile Man do for her. She then calls forth a band of warriors from the shadows and tasks them with destroying the meddlesome Winx once and for all. Tinkerbell is neither seen or made mention of until the episode "Shadows on the Snow", where, after finally managing to corner Jim, Bloom, Roxy and Arthur learn of Jim's cause and how he had only been acting the way he had been up until that point to evade Tinkerbell's servants. Through Jim, the two fairies learn of Tinkerbell's plot to force talented young individuals into the World of Dreams but even Jim remains in the dark about the dark fairy queen's motives. *World of Winx - Episode 112 *World of Winx - Episode 113 |-|Season 2= *World of Winx - Episode 201 *World of Winx - Episode 202 *World of Winx - Episode 203 *World of Winx - Episode 204 *World of Winx - Episode 205 *World of Winx - Episode 206 *World of Winx - Episode 207 *World of Winx - Episode 208 *World of Winx - Episode 209 *World of Winx - Episode 210 *World of Winx - Episode 211 *World of Winx - Episode 212 *World of Winx - Episode 213 Magical Abilities For most of World of Winx, Tinkerbell possesses a more sinister variation of her fairy powers. She created and commanded creatures made of shadows to act on her behalf, mainly through terrorizing anyone seen as an enemy. Tinkerbell herself could also take on a shadowy form to either communicate with others between worlds or traverse long distances just as she does so with the Shaman in the episode "Shattered Dreams", so long as a shadow is already present. Later, she shows that she is capable of teleporting herself physically. Her dark powers already proved to be immense as they were the reason Neverland was reduced to a barren, almost nightmarish world under constant darkness, and continued to maintain its drab appearance since the distant past. In the Season 2 episode "The Girl in the Stars", Tinkerbell even undoes Flora's handiwork after she restored a portion of the forest to its former glory, complete with living flowers and vibrant grass. However, Tinkerbell had physically exhausted herself in doing so, which could prove that keeping up Neverland's dreary appearance for so long had begone taking its toll on her. Another major part of Queen Tinkerbell's dark powers is how she is able to steal the skills and powers of others through the Tree of Life. Once she had someone placed close enough to the tree for it to encase them in a bud, Tinkerbell would receive their most striking skill or power, like in the case of Annabelle's voice, Yu's kung fu and even Bloom's fire magic. However, once someone is broken out of their budden prison, Tinkerbell loses access to their powers, which also causes the rest of the buds to break free and so on. Throughout the second season, Tinkerbell goes on to create more complex minions in the form of Nemeses: dark opposites to whomever she has in mind made to exploit their deepest insecurities, fears or flaws. There does not seem to be any requirement for what materials Tinkerbell needs to create a Nemesis so long as it relates to their powers and whomever she wishes to send them to torment. These range from using surrounding rocks to create Stoney, a being born to petrify surrounding life to death to combat Flora's life-giving and restoration powers, to using a piece of her victim's being like she does in creating Vertigo, a being born from the union of Bloom's fiery essence and a shadow monster. After Tinkerbell's pure and positive fairy magic had been restored in the season finale, "Tinkerbell Is Back", she still proves to be a powerful magic being as one small bit of her light magic (contained within a tear) easily blew away the three mermaids holding Matt down, and later, used the full extent of her pure power to bring splendor back to Neverland once Jim had been dealt with. Uses of Magic *'Army of the night, shadow creatures, come out and attack now!' - Used in "Technomagic Trap", to summon her Shadow Creatures. *'For the power of darkness and obscurity, creatures of the night, unite!' - Used in "Jim's Revenge", to summon a giant Shadow Creature. *'Forces of the abyss, come to me! Creatures of the darkness!' - Used in "Jim's Revenge," but was interrupted. Trivia *Tinker Bell is based on Tinker Bell, a fairy character from James Matthew Barrie's story Peter Pan. **Tinker Bell's appearance is based on the appearance of the Disney adaptation of Tinker Bell. ***Tinker Bell in her corrupted dark form has the same hair style as the Disney version of Tinker Bell and her dress, minus the wing-like parts, has the same design as the green dress of Disney's Tinker Bell. ***Tinker Bell's dress in her normal form has pale blonde hair just like Disney's Tinker Bell. Her dress is similar to the white dress Disney's Tinker Bell wore when she was born in the movie Tinker Bell, and the top, pale-green layer of her skirt is loosely modelled on the leaf-like skirt Disney's Tinker Bell sometimes wears. *Her voice actress, Brittany Pressley, also voices Annabelle. After Annabelle's voice was returned to her, Tinkerbell could no longer speak, but she is speaking again without any assistance in the second season. **She later voices Flora in Season 8 of the main series. Category:Winx Villains Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Winx Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Winx Major Characters Category:Winx Allies Category:Dark Fairies Category:World of Dreams Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Adults Category:Blood traitors Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Power Absorbers Category:Wizarding supremacists Category:Convicts Category:Criminals Category:Portal Creators Category:Pages needing attention Category:Girlfriends Category:Spell inventors Category:Dragon Flame Category:Queens Category:Firestarters